


Of Cats and Kisses

by SherlockHolmes



Series: Asexy April 24 Fics in 24 Hours Challenge [13]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Cats Are Cool, First Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:45:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockHolmes/pseuds/SherlockHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Enjolras/Combeferre non-sexual-but-romantic kisses for your prompts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Cats and Kisses

Their first kiss was a friendly affair occurring just after Combeferre’s cat had died.

The young man had looked so upset when he came into La Cafe Musain that Enjolras couldn’t help it. He gently grabbed his face, made him face him, and kissed him. 

“Feel happier?”

Combeferre nodded, a smile playing across his lips.

* * *

 

Their second kiss was slightly less friendly, occurring when Enjolras got Combeferre a new cat. 

Combeferre had grabbed Enjolras gently by the lapels and pulled him into a kiss.

* * *

 

Their third kiss occurred when Combeferre got kicked out of his apartment. 

Enjolras had once more taken in his dour mood and decided to fix it, pulling him in and gently pressing another kiss to his lips.

“You can stay with me for a while, if you want.”

* * *

 

Their fourth kiss was when Combeferre first moved in, cat wriggling in his arms. 

He’d put down his bags and gently kissed Enjolras in greeting.

“Thank you for letting me stay here.”

* * *

 

Their fifth kiss happened when Combeferre finally found a new apartment.

He’d come out, the retail details clasped in his hands, and Enjolras had tugged them out of his hands and kissed him. 

“Don’t bother. Stay here, with me.”

* * *

 

The rest of their kisses seemed to meld into the list, none of them particularly special, but all of them amazing in their own right. 

The pair of them were happy.


End file.
